


Office Drama

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11, cobra 11
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they argue in the office and sometimes other officers find it quite amusing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Drama

" Three ".

" Okay, you are exaggerating ".

" Three. Times. ".

" ONCE ".

The looks of employees of highway police fell on the glass door to the office of two police commissioners. Arguing between these two was a rare sight, especially this loud.

" I know for a fact that you ’ forgot ’ your wallet three times, André. How do I know? Because I paid for your food every single time! “.

 

" Oh come on, how many times did I buy a dinner ? Don’t act like a victim here. ".

" Because I am a victim here ! ".

The door flew open and turk of short figure walked out, frowning on everyone and everything. His partner followed in slow but long steps, rolling his eyes at his partner’s need to make a scene.

" Believe it or not, people forget things all the time. Even their own babies ! " said André as he towered behind Semir.

" Well, they definitely don’t forget their baby three times in a row, do they ?! " snapped Semir back and walked to the kitchen.

" What the hell do you want me to do ? Pay you with my blood? Polish your car ? Bring Elvis from the dead ? Jesus Christ, moody freaking midget … "

André was growing frustrated. Semir just wouldn’t let it go.

" This midget would love you to go back to the cave you came from and let him get his cup of coffee, because he’s done talking with you and he has a job to do. Have a nice day, Mr. Fux. "

With that Semir took his cup and brushed past André without even looking at him. As the door to their office shut, André finally turned around, looking at the door in puzzlement.

Then he looked at one of the smirking police officers and back at the door.

" What the hell is his problem ? And why are you laughing, Mark ? Does this look funny to you ? He just blew me off like that, in front of everyone. He lost his marbles ".

The officer leaned back in his chair and his smile widened.

" You know what they say, they get moody if you don’t treat them well, Fux ".

" Treat him well ? Look how he’s treating me ! Yelling at me as if I killed his dog ".

" Well, maybe that’s how he feels like" said another officer. Snickering echoed through the hall.

" I’m really happy for you that you find this so exciting, but this is NOT funny. He’s pissed for no reason, And you know what whatever, it’s none of your business"

" Sure " replied Mark, biting his lip, holding back smile.

"You don’t even know what it’s like to have a partner who acts like he’s on period every other day! "

He turned to the closed door “MAKING A SCENE IN FRONT OF OUR COWORKERS LIKE IT’S GOING TO GET THIS ARGUMENT SOMEWHERE, RIGHT SEMIR “.

" What is going on here ? Care to explain why are you screaming here like it’s the end of the world, Mr.Fux ? "

Anna Engelhardt came out of her office and stopped in front of André with her arms crossed on her chest.

" I’m sorry boss, Semir is just pissy today and decided to vent it out on me ".

" This is not a kindergarten and I expect it to not become one. Whatever conflict you have with Mr.Gerkhan, sort out outside the work. If I hear any more yelling, you’ll be riding after criminals on bikes. Now go back to work. "

With that she watched as André glanced at the door, sighed and slowly headed to it.

When he entered the office, Semir was fully focused on his paperwork, not even looking up, he completely ignored him. André went to his desk and sat down, pulling out his paperwork. Looking at Semir one more time, he went on to do his job.

Hours passed and it seemed like there is no ending to their paperwork. It was already dark outside when Semir finally looked up, just to see his partner deep asleep with his head resting on the desk.

He got up and went over to his side to cover him up with his jacket, but before he was able to do so he heard a murmur.

" Mr.Gerkhan is not angry anymore, hm ? "

Semir smiled and placed his hand on André shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

" Don’t jinx it, Mr.Fux ".

André lifted his head and grabbed Semir’s hand on his shoulder, pulling him onto his lap.

" I wouldn’t dare " André tried his best to sound serious, but Semir still laughed.

" Your sincerity is greatly appreciated, you may leave your cave now ".

"Ah, no rush with that ".

" Hmm ? Why not ? " Semir’s brow furrowed in confusion.

" I’d welcome it’s offer of privacy right now ".he said and leaned in to kiss his shorter partner who snuck his arms around his neck.

As their kiss deepened and André’s hand started sneaking lower, Semir pulled away and whispered in his ear.

" If it happens again, I’m leaving you hanging, also you owe me four dinners "

André laughed

" Well this relationship got suddenly expensive "


End file.
